


Oathkeeper

by CatelynTsukino



Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dead characters not tagged, Gen, King's Landing blows up, Succession dilemmas, The Sack of King's Landing, secret Targaryens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: "Tell me, if your precious Renly commanded you to kill your own father and stand by while thousands of men women and children were burned alive, would you have done it? Would you have kept your oath then?"In which Jaime Lannister keeps his oath.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark, Jon Arryn & Robert Baratheon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120766
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have no self control.  
> 2) Oh look, this is me writing an ASOIAF fanfic that is not Jaime-centric AND is Robert-friendly. Here's to hoping I can pull this off xD

When he arrives in the Throne Room, it is mostly dark, save for some torches. The king is there, ordering Rossart to ignite the wildfire.

This can't be happening. He plans to burn the entire city, Red Keep included! _Does he fancy himself a dragon?_

"Your Grace", he calls, approaching the Mad King carefully. "Is this truly the best course of action? I can negotiate my father, I _know_ he will listen to me."

To be entirely honest, he is not sure his father will back off simply because he asked, but he cannot let Aerys see anything other than a confident Lion of Lannister. Not if he wants this madness to be prevented.

Aerys turns to him, and his purple eyes glimmer in the torchlight. Jaime feels his heart in his throat. "Here are your orders, Lannister", he hisses. "You _will_ go to your Father, and you _will_ bring me his head."

"What?", he exclaims, then shakes his head. "Your Grace, what you ask is kinslaying. You ask me to stain my own honor. _Please_."

"Your vows are to _me_ ", the king spats. "Not to your father. I want him dead, the traitor. I want his head, _you'll bring me his head_ , or you'll burn with all the rest. All the traitors."

He gulps. "Even so, there is no need to burn the city, Your Grace. You can merely wait for Robert Baratheon to be caught and sent over here, and kill him and his men. The citizens of King's Landing don't need to pay for other men's crimes."

Aerys narrows his eyes at him. "He wants my city, my throne and my house's legacy. Let this _Robert Baratheon_ be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be the king of ashes."

_I'll burn whether I kill my father or not_ , he realizes as he looks around the room and can no longer see Rossart. _I have to stop Rossart and the pyromancers. It's the only way._ Resolutely, he turns to Aerys. "It will be done, Your Grace."

The king says nothing as Jaime rushes out of the throne room. _Where could Rossart have gone to?_ Not long, he concludes, so he heads to the tunnels under the Red Keep. If there are indeed wildfire caches under the castle, that is where the man probably went to. If the other pyromancers see the _Red Keep_ in flames, surely they will know it is time to ignite the rest. _Great, now I'm trying to think like the madmen they are_ , he mentally huffs and he hurries through the tunnels.

He does find Rossart and the wildfire caches. Only, it is too late.


	2. King of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realm discovers the fate of King's Landing, and is now without a ruler. How to solve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a lot of political talk, a bunch of OCs and unnamed canon characters being named, as well as MANY, MANY headcanons and theories about secret Targaryens.

The raven arrived days after he saw mild smoke coming from the east. Perhaps he should have realized it then; King's Landing _is_ east of the Trident, after all.

(But who could ever imagine what fate had befallen the capital?)

"Apparently, there were wildfire caches spread all over the city", Jon Arryn, the man he grew to consider a father, tells him. They are in the Crossroads Inn, where Robert has spent the last days recovering from his injuries. "According to the reports, no part of King's Landing is standing. The fire spread outside of it, too. Everyone who could have given us accurate tellings of what happened is dead."

His best friend Ned is among the casualties. So is Lord Tywin Lannister, who pledged to his cause at the last minute. Both of their armies, however big or small, all perished.

In fact, the list of casualties is so long, he can't keep track of all the names even after he is well-rested. He hears the name Lannister attached to at least five different men (Lord Tywin, his son Jaime, his brother Kevan, two nephews? He never memorized _that_ family tree). He and Jon also lost a great number of soldiers who marched with Ned—though most of the dead were Northernmen.

Many heads of houses, big and small. Many heirs, sometimes sole heirs. He predicts a headache in near future; distant relatives trying to take over seats.

For now, though, he is plagued with _heartache_. Grief. So many friends and companions lost. Even the losses of the western army plagues him. Tywin Lannister remained neutral for almost the entire war, yes, but could he really fault the man? It was a known fact that his son was being essentially held hostage along with Elia Martell and her children. And then, when he finally takes a side, it is only to have himself and his bannermen killed.

Aerys is dead, yes, but it feels like he's _won_.

* * *

"We must decide where the capital will be", Lord Estermont says. He and other lords are gathered in Robert's room at the inn. "Storm's End, your ancestral home? Dragonstone, to cement your victory over House Targaryen? Dusk—"

Jon Arryn raises his hand to interrupt. "We cannot decide that yet", he replies, "because we cannot simply crown Robert king with Targaryens still around. For the Seven, Storm's End is still under siege, and the Tyrells won't lift it peacefully with Targaryens still alive."

"So?", a lord from the Vale, whose name he can't remember, speaks up. "We assault Dragonstone and kill them."

Robert is not entirely opposed to that idea, but even he can sense a flaw on that plan. "With what army?", he says in response. "We lost half of our men in King's Landing, and morale is low among our remaining forces. Surely you can see that, my lord. None of them really want to keep on fighting."

"Lord Robert is right", Lord Swann agrees. "Most of _us_ have little wish to fight after… _that_. There must be a peaceful solution to it all."

The men exchange glances. As much as they don't want to fight, they don't seem to find another solution. Robert himself can't think of one. It is his foster father who, after a long silence, proposes a solution. "We should hold a Great Council. It's been done multiple times in Targaryen history. Some loyalists might argue it's unnecessary, but half of the realm will be in our favor. After all, Viserys is a child, and few people want to be ruled by a child. The memory of Aegon III may be enough to sway people to our side."

One by one, the lords nod in agreement. Robert sighs and nods along. Deep down, he has no desire to be crowned. He fought to get Lyanna back and to defend himself and his friend Ned, whose heads Aerys demanded after murdering Rickard and Brandon Stark for no justifiable reason. It's true he has advertised himself as a contender for the Iron Throne, using his House's recent and old ties with the Targaryens, but he secretly hoped things wouldn't come down to that.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have killed Rhaegar_ , he thinks. He was so enraged at the sight of the prince who stole his betrothed, the thought of taking him as a prisoner never crossed his mind. It had been _personal_ ; he realized that when he refused to execute Ser Barristan, despite Lord Bolton's insistence.

(Lord Bolton is also dead now, isn't he?)

"It is decided, then", Jon declares, shaking him out of his thoughts. "We need to send messages to Dragonstone and Storm's End. Robert, what do you think of going to Dragonstone to speak to Rhaella? I think she will be more receptive to hear the news from the contender himself. That you want to settle matters peacefully."

He nods. "Hopefully she will be more reasonable than her husband. I suppose you will go to Storm's End?"

"Yes. It would be too dangerous for you to go there yourself. The Tyrells might want to kill you to get rid of the rebellious contender. I do believe they will be willing to lift the siege when I announce our intention to hold council, though."

"Good. Then we must send word to all lords, ladies and castellans who stayed behind. I predict many mothers coming with their infant lords."

Some lords groan in response. No one is really fond of _that_ implication of the loss of so many men in King's Landing. _We are the lucky ones_ , he realizes.

He also realizes it will work in his favor as claimant for the crown, whether he wants it or not.

* * *

He speaks to Rhaella in her personal chambers. This pregnancy seems to have taken quite the toll on her, and she's been abed since before Aerys' death, according to the castle occupants.

"No maester?", he asks.

She shakes her head. "Only a midwife. Our last maester died recently, and we haven't been able to fetch another… for obvious reasons." She glares at him at that, and he hangs his head for a moment. "What do you want, Lord Robert? I assume you didn't come to kill me and Viserys. We'd already be dead otherwise."

"You're right", he replies. "I've come with a proposal." He sighs. "You, your son and your unborn child are the last Targaryens. With Aerys and Rhaegar gone, Viserys is presumably king… but things changed a lot. Have you heard of King's Landing?"

She squeezes her eyes shut and nods. "I'm familiar with my late husband's… obsession with wildfire. You won't hear me trying to defend him." She rubs her belly. "Not many people are willing to hand the throne to a son of Aerys, I'm afraid."

"We don't really know", he concedes. "And that's the proposal. Sort of. We plan to hold a Great Council, like the ones done in the past. Lay out all contenders—based on blood relations of course—and vote for the best."

She takes so long to answer, for a moment he thinks she didn't hear him. "Where will it be held?"

"For your sake, we can hold it here", he replies easily. He's thought of that since he found out he'd meet a pregnant woman. "Whoever gets the crown will likely hold Dragonstone anyway."

She nods. "I'd be grateful if it held here, indeed." She glances at the window and then back at him. "You do realize other contenders might appear at the Council, right? There are other Houses who can claim Targaryen blood, just like you. Some of those ties might even be closer than yours. Unless they all keep silent, it won't be an easy vote."

He blinks. No, he hasn't realized that. He'd thought the choices would be either him or Viserys; perhaps Rhaella too, if people guessed it would be better to have her as Queen _de facto_ rather than Queen Regent. But _who_ are the Houses that might lay claim?

"Do you know who could they be?" It occurs to him that she is his most reliable source. Of course, anyone who lays claim on the throne must prove their Targaryen ties, but knowing of them in advance simplifies things.

She stares at the ceiling for some time, rubbing her belly, seemingly deep in thought. "House Martell, for one", she says finally. "Aerys wedded Rhaegar to Elia based on their Targaryen ancestry through Daenerys. Not that I think they'll press their claim, though." Another silence. "I don't remember _all_ the Houses who married Targaryens over the years. House Velaryon will certainly boast of many ties to my family, though I can't remember the most recent one. House Hightower may boast something too, but as far as I know they haven't married a Targaryen since Rhaena, and we're talking about the times of Aegon III. I won't be surprised if some Blackfyre descendant shows up either. Hm… Elaena spread some children around, but I can't remember where." She frowns. "Aegon V's sisters married, but I can't remember who. Maester Aemon may, though. They were his sisters as well."

"Maester Aemon? As in, Aemon Targaryen, Aegon V's brother?"

She nods. "He's still alive, last I heard", she adds. "I can write to him. Ask him to either come or write down what he remembers. I think we can get hold of this information in less than a month, if I send the letter tomorrow."

He smiles. "I'll be glad if you do."

"Send a letter to the Citadel and to the Faith as well. They must have records of marriages."

"You're right. Thank you… Your Grace." He's been hesitant on what to call her, but such politeness is the least he owes her after her assistance. "I was afraid you'd resist."

"I'm not my husband, Lord Robert. I'm sick and tired of all this violence. I'll take the crown if that's what the realm wants, for myself or for my son, but frankly, I just want some peace of mind for a change."

_Don't we all._

* * *

Jon successfully lifts the siege on his home, and from there many lords march to Dragonstone. Over the course of the month, many, _many_ heads of houses arrive.

Benjen Stark comes on behalf of his nephew Robb, born in Riverrun and now the Stark in Winterfell. Barbrey Dustin comes with her husband and her nephew Domeric Bolton, a child. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, comes with his aunt Genna, for he is also a child. Jyanna Reed, Howland's wife, comes with her son Jojen—their presence itself a surprise, considering how rare it is to see crannogmen out of their homes.

Maester Aemon himself comes, accompanied by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont—whose house is represented by Maege Mormont, made Lady of Bear Island after Jorah died in King's Landing. One of the maesters from the Citadel comes too, carrying a huge book.

He's sure nearly all noble heads are gathered in Dragonstone, if not all. Even Dornishmen and Ironborn are present! He doesn't know whether this is a good or a bad thing.

The first claimants submitted to vote are Robert himself and Viserys. Then, Ser Barristan presses Rhaella's claim. "She was Aerys' sister as well as wife", he explains. "If we want a Targaryen on the throne, wouldn't it be better if we have a longer reign in the name of Rhaella than a regency period followed by Viserys' crowning?"

Then, suddenly, another Kingsguard speaks up. Ser Arthur Dayne. His sister, Lady Ashara, is at his side. "We arrived late, so we haven't been able to tell the news to many people outside Dorne." He clears his throat. "We all know Prince Rhaegar fled with Lady Lyanna—"

"He _abducted her and raped her_!", Robert roars.

Ser Arthur raises an eyebrow. "If you hear me out, Lord Robert, you'll find out your assumption is unfounded. Rhaegar and Lyanna married at a godswood in the Isle of Faces, with Ser Oswell and I as witnesses, then wedded again in a small sept near Kingsgrave. We have the records of said weddings in Septon Maynard's writings to prove it."

The Citadel maester begins to read said records out loud, but Robert barely pays attention to him. _Lyanna went willingly. She was not kidnapped. This war was all for naught. She chose Rhaegar instead of me. She didn't love like I loved her; she loved another. Did their affair begin in Harrenhal? Or have they somehow met before?_

He is taken out of his shock by Ser Arthur's voice. "Does anyone protest it?"

"Is this marriage even valid?", Benjen asks, not unkindly. "Prince Rhaegar was already married to Elia Martell."

Robert glances at Prince Oberyn, who came on his brother's behalf. He doesn't look disturbed by that information. Then again, he probably was one of the first to know about it, given Lyanna was hidden in Dorne.

"It is", the maester replies. "Targaryens have legally taken second wives before. It is uncommon, yes, but there is precedent."

"Exactly", Ser Arthur exclaims. "Is everything cleared up in this regard?"

Silence falls. Clearly, many lords are displeased, but what can any of them do? Rhaegar and Lyanna married in the eyes of the old gods and the new, and their marriage is valid. As painful it is, he has to acknowledge this indisputable truth. Ser Arthur nods, satisfied. "Well, now to the… consequences of said marriage. Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold and I guarded Lady Lyanna after she… got pregnant with Prince Rhaegar's child." A few gasps are heard, but Robert finds himself oddly calm. After all, why would Ser Arthur bring the marriage up if no child had come out of it? He already knows Lyanna is dead; the news had come from Dorne by raven a fortnight prior. "Unfortunately, she died in childbirth, but her son lives. Sister, would you come here?"

Lady Ashara stands up. In her arms, she carries a dark-haired baby. "This is Jaehaerys Targaryen", she says, loud and clear. "Lyanna named him right before she died. The birth was witnessed by a midwife and these three Kingsguard. My brother came to Starfall to ask for my help in caring for him, as I recently birthed a stillborn daughter."

"As Rhaegar's son", Ser Gerold adds, "he's the rightful heir to the Iron T—to the crown." Robert blinks at his correction. He's right; there is no Iron Throne to inherit anymore, is there?

"We'll lay out his claim", Jon Arryn declares. "However, as a newborn, his reign will require a long regency period, so voting is still on the table."

The group nods and sits down. Then, from another corner, Genna Lannister speaks up. "On the last Great Council, a similar situation came up. Maekar's firstborn left a daughter, who was ruled out due to her sex. His second born left a baby boy, who, by all accounts, should have inherited right away… but he was ruled out not only due to his age, but due to his father's madness. The lords at the time feared Prince Aerion's madness would pass to his son. If we take this precedent into account, all of Aerys' descendants should be ruled out."

"I'm not sure whether we should rely on past council's precedents", Jon argues. "The situation before us is rather unique. Is Queen Rhaella immediately ruled out because of her sex? Or is she crowned, but her children ruled out because of their father?" He sighs. "Let us gather all claimants, then we discuss this further. Who else, aside from Lord Robert, has Targaryen blood ties but not the name?"

Many people speak at once, and Jon once again has to mediate. Once people calm down, his foster father asks for the crownlanders to present their cases. Lord Velaryon gives a detailed explanation of his family tree, one he barely pays attention to. Next, Lord Rennifer Longwaters explains his house comes from Princess Elaena's bastard son with a Velaryon. Lord Renfred Rykker—whose brother died in King's Landing—tells that Aegon V's sister Rhae married an ancestor of his, and therefore has Targaryen blood as well. 

Next comes the westerlands. He distantly hears Lady Genna chastising Tyrion for something, but he can't make out the words; they don't step ahead, so he ignores them. Lord Peter Plumm, who lost his father and his older brother in King's Landing, speaks of his Targaryen ancestry through Princess Elaena—Queen Rhaella did tell him the princess left a handful of children behind. "If rumours were true", he adds, "we are also descendants of King Aegon IV."

Jon shrugs. "It matters little at this point. Anyone else from the westerlands?"

Lord Westerling briefly mentions that the rejected Prince Maegor married into his family, but even he seems resigned to not rise to the throne. Jon puts his claim on table all the same. "Anyone in the North?", he asks. When nobody raises their voice, he asks for riverlanders to step up.

Lord Jason Mallister, a middle-aged man, tells them his grandmother was Princess Vaella, firstborn of King Maekar's firstborn, Prince Daeron the Drunken. "She had a claim to the throne, but was ruled out due to her sex, like many others before and after her."

No one else speaks up. Jon Arryn asks for Ironborn claimants, and is met with silence. Then he passes to the Reach. Lord Lyeton Hightower steps ahead, but surprisingly he doesn't claim for himself. "I just wanted to point it out that, after the Dance of the Dragons, Princess Rhaena, daughter of Damon, married a Hightower and had six daughters with him. None of them remained Hightowers, of course, but it means there might be several houses from the Reach that can claim Targaryen ancestry through her."

"Should we even lay _these_ claims?", Robert asks, tired of keeping quiet. "We have many other claims that are more recent and even surpass these ones. Prince Damon's daughters were never even in line of succession, if I recall."

Nobody in the Reach replies to that, but Lord Merryweather stands up to explain that Aerys named his grandfather Hand after Tywin resigned because he descended from Princess Daella, daughter of King Maekar. "Maester Aemon", Robert calls. "Can you confirm that your sister Daella wedded a Merryweather and your sister Rhae wedded a Rykker?"

The old man nods. "Yes, my lord, and their children inherited the lordship of those lands. So far I haven't heard anything untrue in this Council. I'll speak if I do."

He thanks him for the input. It's Dorne's turn. Oberyn reminds everyone of what they already know: House Martell's ties with House Targaryen through Princess Daenerys. Finally, Jon Arryn asks for the stormlanders to manifest any claims. First to speak is Lord Penrose, whose son Cortnay died in King's Landing. Another noble whose Targaryen ties come from Princess Elaena. _Did she just get traded around the Seven Kingdoms? Seven hells._

When he sits down, a tall blond man rises timidly from his seat. Lord Selwyn Tarth, if he remembers correctly. The man had wisely stayed on his homeland during the rebellion, providing archers and foot soldiers to the war effort. His wife, whose name he can't remember, rises too. "I come here with a claimant not for myself", Lord Selwyn begins, "for my ancestor is Ser Duncan the Tall, not a Targaryen. However, my lady wife is a Targaryen descendant." He turns to said wife. "My lady, if you may speak."

She inhales deeply. Why is she nervous? "I doubt any of you know me. My name is Alyssa Tarth, born Alyssa Targaryen. I'm the child of Prince Duncan and Princess Jenny of Oldstones."

From the corner of his eye, he sees Maester Aemon smile. The man speaks before anyone can protest. "My dear Alyssa, is that you?"

The woman turns to him with wide eyes. "You remember who I am, great-uncle?"

"Of course! Egg wrote of Jenny's pregnancy and then of your birth. He had just made peace with your father and was happy to see him having children of his own." His smile faltered. "I also know why you hid yourself on Tarth." All whispers ceased at the moment. Everyone turns to Maester Aemon, who, sensing the tension, continues. "Egg wrote about his concerns regarding his grandson Aerys. Everyone knows how outraged he was when Jaehaerys married his sister, and then forced his two children to marry each for the sake of a prophecy. Moreover, he saw signs of incipient madness on Aerys, and wished to protect the realm from it.

"His last letter to me spoke not only of your birth, Alyssa, but also of his plans to reinstate Duncan as his heir. His firstborn may have broken a betrothal, but, in Egg's eyes, marrying a commoner was a far better option than marrying one's sibling. Duncan also showed no signs of madness; quite the contrary. He planned to announce it in Summerhall.

"The details of what happened in Summerhall are as lost to me as they are to the rest of you, but I would not be surprised if it had been Aerys' doing. All I know is that Ser Duncan rescued dear Alyssa, who was a child of five, and delivered her to his own daughter, Lord Selwyn's mother."

It's like time has gone still. _And here I thought Ser Arthur's revelation of Rhaegar's third child had been shocking._ Everyone knows Prince Duncan and his wife died in Summerhall, along with King Aegon V, Ser Duncan and many others. Prince Jaehaerys was crowned, though he reigned for only three years, then followed by the Mad King. Many suspected Aerys was behind his father's untimely death, which aligns perfectly with Maester Aemon's theory that he was behind Summerhall as well. If Aerys knew of King Aegon's plans to remove him from succession, wouldn't he resort to wildfire, like he obviously did in King's Landing? It made too much sense.

Lady Alyssa lends a parchment to Jon. "This is the official recording of my marriage to Selwyn. It cites me as Alyssa of House Targaryen. This was not sent to the Citadel in fear of what Aerys could do if he found out about my existence." She sighs. "We have two children, Galladon and Brienne. They are seven and three years old. Every pregnancy, we prayed for them to inherit my husband's blue eyes instead of my purple ones, and so far we've been granted our wishes. We've always planned to reveal ourselves after Aerys' death. I never thought it would be on a Great Council, however."

Jon nods as he reads the parchment. Then, he asks if anyone else has claims to lay out. He is met with silence. "Alright. I suppose we have a lot of information to digest. I'll read out loud our claimants. He grabs his notes and reads loud enough for the whole audience to hear.

_Robert of House Baratheon, grandson of Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon V._

_Viserys of House Targaryen, son of King Aerys II and Queen Rhaella. A child of seven._

_Rhaella of House Targaryen, wife of King Aerys II, daughter of King Jaehaerys II._

_Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar and grandson of King Aerys II. A newborn baby._

_Monford of House Velaryon, descendant of Princess Baela Targaryen (daughter of Prince Daemon, granddaughter of Prince Baelon and great-grandaughter of King Jaehaerys I) and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (daughter of Prince Aemon and granddaughter of King Jaehaerys I)._

_Rennifer of House Longwaters, descendant of Princess Elaena Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon III. Peter of House Plumm shares this ancestry, and so does Rolland of House Penrose._

_Renfred of House Rykker, descendant of Princess Rhae Targaryen, daughter of King Maekar._

_Gawen of House Westerling, descendant of Prince Maegor Targaryen, son of Prince Aerion and grandson of King Maekar._

_Jason of House Mallister, grandson of Princess Vaella Targaryen, daughter of Prince Daeron and granddaughter of King Maekar._

_Orton of House Merryweather, descendant of Princess Daella Targaryen, daughter of King Maekar._

_Doran of House Martell, descendant of Princess Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon IV._

_Alyssa of Houses Targaryen and Tarth, daughter of Prince Duncan and granddaughter of King Aegon V._

_Galladon of House Tarth, son of Alyssa. A child of seven._

Then, Jon finishes with, "We will discuss it again in two days, so use this time to think on the matter."

Hours later, Robert and Jon remain. "This ended up way more complicated than we thought", he tells his foster father, trying (and failing) to keep a teasing tone.

The old man sighs. "Fifteen claimants, when in the morning we thought there would be four _at most_." He stands up. "Well, there are many weak claims that will surely be dismissed. I doubt anyone will vouch for any of Princess Elaena's descendants, or House Velaryon."

"Or House Longwaters or Plumm", he replies. "Their claims are surrounded by bastardry."

"There are still nine strong claimants. We can only pray to the Seven the right choice is made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 90% sure of who I will pick for the crown, BUT I'd like to know who do you want to see as King or Queen of Westeros. I will wait a week before writing the next two chapters, so... vote as if you were in the council itself!


	3. First of Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Council votes for their new monarch, and changes begin to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading your comments and pondering options, I've made a decision xD   
> It will be explained in the end notes.

Jon knowingly starts the voting by evoking the least likely claimants. Monford Velaryon, Rennifer Longwaters, Peter Plumm, Rolland Penrose, Gawen Westerling, Jason Mallister, Orton Merryweather and Renfred Rykker are quickly ruled out.

Robert and Doran (through Oberyn) renounce their claims afterwards. A few protests can be heard—likely from people who planned to vote on them—but it simplifies things for most. Jon clears his throat. "Our remaining claimants now are Rhaella Targaryen, her son Viserys, her grandson Jaehaerys, Alyssa Tarth and her son Galladon. The claimants themselves can't vote, and neither can their houses."

A few chuckles can be heard—after all, only Houses Targaryen and Tarth are banned from voting. Jon continues, "Let us begin with the heads of Great Houses. Lord Robert, come forward."

Robert vouches for Rhaella. "She is not her husband", he says. "That much we can easily attest. Her father was a good ruler in his short reign, and his line should not be excluded because of one son. And I cannot, in good conscience, vouch for children, so Rhaella it is."

Next comes Oberyn, who vouches for Alyssa. "Elia sent her letter regularly, telling us about the court", he explains. "As much as I like Queen Rhaella, I do believe she deserves rest. She's led one of the most strenuous lives I've known. Besides, I'm wary of placing a heavily pregnant woman on the throne with only children—children she had with Aerys—as successors. Lady Alyssa is Aegon V's firstborn's daughter and, if we are to trust Maester Aemon, the one who should have been heir anyway."

Balon Greyjoy vouches for Viserys. "I think we all know how well things went the last time a woman sat on the throne, so I won't vote for either of them. As for the boys, I'd rather place the oldest with a Targaryen name attached. Little Galladon is a _Tarth_."

Mace Tyrell votes for Jaehaerys. "Aerys was mad, but Rhaegar's reputation is well known. I do believe a son of his would make a good ruler, especially if groomed for it from birth."

Tyrion Lannister lets his aunt Genna speak for him, and she vouches for Galladon. "Taking all precedents into account, he is the only claimant that fits. Rhaella and Alyssa ruled out for their sex, and Viserys and Jaehaerys ruled out for their ties to Aerys."

Benjen Stark, speaking for little Robb, votes for Rhaella, adding that Jaehaerys should come second in line for being her firstborn's surviving son. Hoster Tully votes for Alyssa, and does Jon Arryn.

Following the same pattern, Jon calls for the stormlords to vote first. Most follow either Robert's opinion to crown Rhaella or vouch for the Evenstar's wife. Most of Dorne vouches for Alyssa, except for Ashara Dayne, who understandably votes for Jaehaerys in her older brother's—the one who rules Starfall, not the Kingsguard member—name.

The few Ironborn present follow Balon's logic, though they don't agree on which boy to rise to the throne—most end up vouching for Jaehaerys. Most of the West present similar arguments, but they agree with Lady Genna that the crown should fall on Galladon's head.

The Reach doesn't agree much with their overlord and mostly vote for Alyssa or Rhaella. The same goes for the Northerners and the riverlords. The Vale follows their overlord, vouching for Alyssa.

At the end of the day, there is essentially a tie between the two women, so Jon asks for the nobles who voted for neither of them to think over the two candidates and come with a final vote in two days. Meanwhile, he goes for the women themselves to present their current situation.

The two cousins are found in the pregnant one's chambers. "If the realm decides for me", Rhaella says, "I'll take the crown, though I'm not looking forward to it."

"Neither am I", Alyssa agrees. "I was raised to be as discreet as possible in order to not draw Aerys' attention. I posed as a random Storm bastard, for Seven's sake." She squeezes her eyes shut for a brief moment. "If I'm chosen, would you be my Hand? I don't know those other lords enough to trust them?"

Rhaella nods. "Only if you agree to be _my_ Hand if I'm chosen. We Targaryens should stick together now more than ever."

Alyssa looks like she wants to object, but in the end nods and chuckles.

* * *

Those who already voted for either Rhaella or Alyssa in the first round stick to their choices. Balon Greyjoy decides to vote for Rhaella, bringing many Ironborn along. The West, led by Genna Lannister, vouches mostly for Alyssa, and so does the Reach—even as their overlord decides for Rhaella. House Dayne, who previously vouched for Jaehaerys, follows their compatriots and votes for Alyssa.

It is nearly a tie again, but, with a small margin, Alyssa wins. Since no members of Houses Targaryen and Tarth are in the council, it falls on Robert to fetch them and announce who the new queen is.

Alyssa is given a day to process the news, but as soon as she's calm enough, she's dragged to the throne in Dragonstone to be crowned in front of nearly all lords and ladies of Westeros. "All hail Alyssa of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm".

It is odd to be addressed as Targaryen instead of Storm or Tarth, but everyone knows she has to take her rightful birth name to make her legitimacy known. Her son Galladon will take the Targaryen name too, as her heir. After a brief talk with her husband, they decide to let Brienne remain as a Tarth and appoint her as the future Evenstar.

As soon as the crowning ceremony is over—done with Aegon the Conqueror's crown, lost in Dorne during Daeron I's reign and recovered by the Martells—Alyssa announces her cousin Rhaella as her Hand. "We will think over other members of the Small Council during the next few days. I ask you, my lords and ladies, to stay here for another sennight. We have much to discuss; our realm has been torn apart by war; we must collaborate with one another if we want to achieve lasting peace."

That being said, the two cousins retreat to Rhaella's chambers. They talk about their next decisions overnight, with Selwyn's occasional input. By morning, they have their names decided to be invited.

* * *

While Alyssa goes to talk with her candidates for the Small Council, Rhaella calls for the remaining Kingsguard members. Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower come to her solar. "It is in the Queen's name that I speak", she begins. "Ser Barristan, you've guarded two kings and nearly gave your life in service of my husband. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell, you've aided my son in his elopement with Lyanna Stark, guarded her while pregnant and helped her give birth, even though it cost her life. Ser Gerold, you've fought for your king and later for your prince." They all nod, seemingly proud. "You four, along with Prince Lewyn and Jonothor, left a single Kingsguard in charge of the entire Red Keep, guarding not only my husband, but my good daughter and my grandchildren—and even me and my son Viserys for a time."

"My lady Hand", Ser Gerold says, "we were only following orders, from your husband and your son."

"Yes", she agrees, "you were. You promised to obey, after all, not question your orders—even if they are thoughtless and dangerous." The men all tense up. "Ser Jaime was all by himself in the last moments before the entire city perished in wildfire. We can never know what happened to him or to my family, but I can tell you, with all I know of my late husband, that the wildfire is his doing. It should not be news to you—Aerys used it already to burn everyone he deemed an enemy. All of you were mentally prepared for it, and yet you left the _only_ one who wasn't—and we know Ser Jaime was affected by the things he saw. You left alone the _one_ Kingsguard we all _knew_ was there as a glorified prisoner.

"But let all these things aside. I want you all to ask yourselves: had it been _you_ in the Red Keep, hearing my husband command the city to burn, what would you have done? We'll never know what Ser Jaime did, or whether he even heard the orders, but I— _we_ —want you to ponder on that. Come to us in two days with your _honest_ answer, and we will discuss your stay."

Ser Arthur blinks. "My lady, the Kingsguard serves for life."

"Alyssa and I intend to change that", she replies evenly. "We want to change some rules of the Kingsguard. There is no reason for you to swear the same vows as the Night's Watch's. If you remain, you will swear new vows. Now, Sers, go think over what I've said."

They nod gravely and, one by one, leave.

* * *

Jon Arryn, who was meant to be Robert's Hand of the King, manages to get a role in the council as Master of Law. The old lord suggests Petyr Baelish as Master of Coin, but Alyssa invites Olenna Tyrell instead.

Robert is asked to be Master of Ships, but he offers his brother Stannis instead, claiming he has a better understanding of the naval matters. For Master of Whisperers, Oberyn Martell.

After two days, the four Kingsguard members come with their answers. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell say that they don't know what they would have done, and leave the order. Ser Barristan says he'd chase the ones responsible for igniting the wildfire, and Ser Arthur says he'd go for Aerys before the orders could be spread—his tone indicating he'd kill the king if necessary. Satisfied with their answers, Alyssa and Rhaella summon them to the throne room. Holding Tarth's ancestral sword, Alyssa begins:

"Do you swear to protect your queen with all your strength and give your blood for hers if needed, _as long it doesn't conflict with your knightly vows_?"

"I do", both of them say.

"Do you swear to counsel your queen when needed, keep her secrets, keep her pleasure, defend her honor and obey her, except for when her orders go against your knightly vows or may bring you dishonor?"

"I do."

"In order to fulfill your vows, do you swear not to take titles or glories?" They raise their heads in questioning. She smiles knowingly. "I did not forget anything, Sers."

Then, "I do."

"Do you swear to look after your sworn brothers' spouses and families, as long as it doesn't put your queen in danger and it doesn't go against your knightly vows?"

A slight hesitation. "I do."

"Do you swear to be honest about your health and your ability to serve, and to recognize the need to renounce your position should it be the best decision?"

Another hesitation. "I do."

"Then arise, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne, knights of the Queensguard."

* * *

Alyssa insists to take one man from each of the Seven Kingdoms to fulfill her Queensguard. Since she had a stormlander and a dornishman already, she goes to ask for knights from the North, the Reach, the West, the riverlands and the Vale—she is well aware that the Ironborn would not be willing to serve in the Queensguard.

Afterwards, the Small Council (the ones already present, anyway) sits down with heads of Great Houses and negotiates marriage alliances and ward exchanges. "Marriages are strong alliances", Rhaella explains, "but fostering is just as important. After all, three kingdoms rebelled at once because of fostering relations." At that, she looks pointedly at Jon Arryn. "Besides, I'm personally against setting betrothals between children."

Many frown, and she goes on. "Aegon V forged betrothals for his children in early ages. Did it stop his firstborn from marrying the woman he loved? No, but it caused discord between the Crown and other lords, and it gave leeway for my parents to marry against their father's wishes. It led to Uncle Duncan renouncing his claim, and eventually it led to Grandfather trying to hatch dragons in order to restore our house's authority. And, before that, a prophecy made my father wed Aerys and I against our will, and look how that marriage ended."

Her voice is so firm, no one dares question the Hand of the Queen. Instead, they focus on which child will be sent to foster, and which young adults would wed who.

Cersei Lannister, who once tried to get married to Rhaegar Targaryen, is promised to Prince Oberyn—fulfilling what was once her mother's desire and settling an alliance between Dorne and the West. Catelyn and Benjen agree to marry for little Robb's sake. Euron Greyjoy is promised to the widow of Lord Glover.

Balon Greyjoy sends his two youngest children, Asha and Theon, to be fostered—the latter in Winterfell, the former in the Vale. Viserys is sent to be fostered with the Tyrells, while Lord Mace's firstborn is sent to Riverrun. House Frey sends many boys and young brides away.

It goes on and on, until everyone is minimally satisfied. After Dragonstone is relieved of so many people, Rhaella finally gives birth. It's a tough night, and she nearly doesn't make it, but in the end Daenerys Stormborn comes to the world screaming, and her mother survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most reviews voted for Rhaella, Alyssa or Jaehaerys, all with good arguments. I chose Alyssa for the following reasons:  
> \- I don't think the remaining heads of houses would like to be ruled by a child. A child king/queen means a regency period, and Westerosi history regarding those is not good. It would also potentially leads to political disputes on who would be regent.  
> \- Between Rhaella and Alyssa, I think Alyssa is the best choice because (1) her children are not at risk of inheriting Aerys' madness, (2) she is young and able to bear more children (as she did in canon), (3) she already carries a strong marriage alliance. I doubt Rhaella has any wish to marry, and her long history of miscarriages put her in disadvantage.
> 
> The next and last chapter will feature a 20-year time skip; just a way to tie all knots and align this story with canon. I accept suggestions of what you want to see!


	4. Otherslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two decades after the realm united to decide its fate, it must unite again to fight for its existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the last chapter, this is to wrap things up with canon! How would the ASOIAF series have gone through with the differences established in this fic, and all that.

**BRIENNE OF TARTH**

**Dragonstone, 303 AC**

"Arise, Princess Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Queensguard."

Knelt before the throne of Dragonstone—the castle that has held Westeros for twenty years and would continue to do so until King's Landing was completely rebuilt—Brienne, the first woman knight of the realm, rises under thunderous applause.

Her brother, Heir Prince Galladon Targaryen, and her twin sisters Alysanne and Arianne, smile widely at her, alongside her parents. However, her focus is on her mother, who she is now sworn to protect—as if she has done any differently for the past years.

Alyssa and Selwyn have advised against her decision to join the Queensguard more than once. To every claim she was heir to Tarth, she'd point to her younger sisters. Alysanne was already married to Tyrion Lannister, and Arianne was set to wed Robert Baratheon's son Joffrey.

Brienne's decision was made after her fifth failed betrothal—the second undone by her hand. The first was broken due to the groom's untimely death, the second and fourth due to her looks, and the other two due to their inability to defeat her. Tired of looking for love and not finding it in men, she decided to find it in service to others—namely, her own family, who'd never bring her shame or dishonor.

So far, she's been happier among her now sworn brothers than she's ever been in Tarth, and her smiles are what made her mother agree to raise her to Queensguard, after being knighted by Arthur Dayne, whom she squired to for three years.

"You are the second warrior I make knight", he tells her after the ceremony. "Sadly, I never got to see my first pupil live up to his potential, but I'm looking forward to serving with you, Princess."

The aging knight is now Lord Commander, having risen to the role after Ser Barristan's retirement due to health issues—Brienne filled his position. He led her to the White Sword Solar—built from a series of unused chambers in the castle.

There, he opens the White Book—found in the ruins of the fallen Red Keep, almost intact. He goes through the numerous pages, telling Brienne a bit of each knight. He goes in further detail to the ones he knew personally.

There is an incredibly small page in the midst of the long-filled ones. "He's the first knight made by you", she comments, pointing to the name: _Ser Jaime Lannister_.

There isn't much on his entry: a summary of his efforts against the Kingswood Brotherhood, which led to his knighting, and his admission to the Kingsguard by Aerys. It ends with, _Perished in the burning of King's Landing, by the hands of the king he swore to protect._

Her heart aches upon reading that. "We never found his body", Ser Arthur tells her. "Aerys' was found crushed under the rubble, and so were Elia's and her children's. But not his. We often wondered why… even allowed ourselves to hope he escaped." He shakes his head. "But no. Ser Jaime would not abandon the royal family to save himself. He only served for two years, but we saw how he cared—maybe not for the king, but surely for his family." A sigh. "We concluded his body was never found because he made it to the wildfire caches under the Red Keep. No bodies were ever found in the vicinity of the barrells' zones, so it's only logical."

"You believe he tried to stop the explosion", she guesses.

"Yes." And then he says nothing else on the matter. He doesn't need to. After a short silence, he changes the subject. "Well, Ser Brienne, now we must get ready for your first meeting. We have much to discuss amongst us of the Kingsguard, what with the threat your cousin Jaehaerys has been warning us about lately."

* * *

**TYRION LANNISTER**

**Casterly Rock**

One of his hands caresses Alysanne's growing belly, while the other holds the letter both are reading together. "If this hadn't been written by Jae", she murmurs, "I'd never believe it."

He can understand her reaction; honestly, if it were not for his wife, he'd have thrown this missive in the fire before even thinking of reading it a second time—deeming it unworthy of his time.

Once, when he was younger—when he had a father and an older brother—he had enjoyed spending his time reading about old legends. His passion for reading did not decrease, but, as years went by and he took more and more responsibilities as Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West, he abandoned his interest in fiction (or what he deemed as such) in favor of more practical readings.

He can recite the whole history of the westerlands if requested—a knowledge he uses to avoid his predecessor's mistakes; he knows all about economy and how money works, which has been of great use as he noticed the gold mines have been depleting in recent years. He's studied the art of sieges and battles, so that, despite being unable to fight well himself, he can still lead his men should the need arise.

(It did arise a few times over the past two decades, though only in the manner of mild revolts and minor Ironborn raids. Queen Alyssa's forged alliances did wonders to maintain peace after the fall of King's Landing, despite some people's attempts to shake it off—though he thinks their newly found peace with the Ironborn is due to the Crown Prince's marriage to Balon Greyjoy's daughter Asha, who allegedly lost most of her worst impulses while being fostered by the Royces.)

"He's going to Dragonstone to speak to your mother", he comments, even though they already know that, "and asks for the presence of, at least, the Lords and Ladies Paramount. Are you coming with me?"

Alys, his princess, his wife, shakes her head. "It's a long way from here to Dragonstone", she reminds him. "As much as I'd love to see Mother, Gal and Brie again, it won't be good for the baby."

He nods and kisses her exposed belly. This is their second child in a row—the first being a boy, Jaime, born a year ago, conceived six moons after their wedding. Both Tyrion and Alysanne are hoping for a girl, although his faint memories of his twin siblings make him wary.

He remembers Cersei's devastated look upon receiving news of their relatives' deaths, especially when Jaime's name was mentioned. So consumed he was by his own grief—after all, he just lost the one person who always loved him unconditionally—he never bothered to understand hers. When he came back to reality, his sister was already gone, off to marry Prince Oberyn Martell and live in Dragonstone as wife of the Master of Whisperers.

They only held a real conversation a decade later, when she brought her twins, Myrcella and Obara, to see the Rock. She admitted what he already suspected—she and Jaime had always been more than brother and sister—and that she spent the first years following his death overwhelmed with guilt. "I arranged for him to join the Kingsguard", she revealed. "I lived in King's Landing with Father, and still had hope to marry Rhaegar. I wanted Jaime by my side, so I dropped the suggestion within the king's hearing reach. I never thought he'd use it to hold him prisoner. I never thought Father would pack up and leave. I never thought—"

She let out a sob, and, for the first time ever, the two of them hugged. Ever since then, he and Cersei exchange occasional letters, informing one another of their lives—she added three children to her family, over the years, who she named Jaime, Tywin and Nymeria. It was her who came up with the idea of wedding him to Princess Alysanne, then a girl of fifteen, recently flowered. _Her sister, who is heir to Tarth, is famous for her homely looks_ , she wrote to him back then. _Of course, people only say those things out of the royal family's reach_ — _or try to. I saw Alysanne defend her older sister against Ronnet Connington a couple moons ago. I know she'd treat you well._

He and his wife have been friends from the beginning. Despite not being heir to anything, being the queen's fourth daughter, Alys knew all about managing a household, and the two could talk about politics and economy for hours on end.

"Do you want to send any letters to them?", he asks her.

"I'll write one for each", she replies immediately. Then, after a short pause, adds, "And for Father and Ari too. They might go to Dragonstone too."

He nods, and they get ready for sleep.

* * *

**JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN**

**Dragonstone**

He is first greeted by his aunt Dany, who hugs him tight. "Welcome to Dragonstone, Jae", she says, beaming.

"It's good to be here", he replies sincerely. Despite having only been in the royal capital three times before joining the Night's Watch four years ago, he always liked the place. It was a contrast to Winterfell, the place he grew up alongside his uncle Benjen, his aunt Catelyn and his cousins.

Dany takes him by the arm, promptly leading away from the men who accompanied him. "You've barely written since those… things with the Army of the Dead began", she complains. "I know you've been busy, especially after Mormont died and your black brothers shoved the responsibility to you, but you could have spared a few minutes to write to your aunt. How else can I tell Lya and Daeron about you, if I don't have new stories to share?"

He chuckles at that. His aunt has been married to his cousin Robb for three years now, and, after two miscarriages, they finally brought a pair of twins to the world. "Speaking of your children", he says, "have you brought them with you? I have yet to meet them. You complain about my lack of letters, but you and Robb could have made the trip from Winterfell to the Wall."

She looks sheepish at that. "We didn't know if it was safe for the kids", she explains carefully. "Many of your sworn brothers are rapists."

He nods, his grin falling. "The Night's Watch has fallen from grace over time", he comments. "Our numbers are few, and it's hard to get criminals committed to a great cause. Our salvation, ironically, was that wight invasion last year. Seeing the threat did wonders to the men's willforce."

Queen Alyssa already waits for them in the throne room. At her sides, he sees her daughter Brienne dressed in armor and donning a white cloak—she's finally joined the Queensguard then—and his grandmother, Lady Rhaella. He also catches sight of Crown Prince Galladon nearby with his wife Asha (formerly Greyjoy).

He has more memories of Princess Brienne than of her brother. After the birth of their twin sisters, Brienne was relieved of being both heir to Tarth and second in line for the Iron Throne, for the latter role fell in Arianne's lap. She even got her own spare in the form of Alysanne. With all that, her parents decided to let their strong-willed daughter travel across Westeros—both to fulfill her wishes and in hope to find a good husband for her.

The latter goal failed, as one can see today, but Brienne spent several moons in Winterfell, where she and Jaehaerys bonded. Aunt Catelyn has even proposed a match between them—which Jae would not have been opposed to—but Queen Alyssa firmly stated she'd only allow two Targaryens to marry if they were truly in love. As Jae and Brienne felt nothing but friendship towards one another, no betrothal was made.

Now both of them are in celibate orders, by their own choice. He has to find a way to talk to Brienne and find out why she decided to become Queensguard after all, but _he_ decided to join the Night's Watch after reading about its history and finding out about the dangers faced by black brothers and wildlings alike at the time.

He remembers Brienne and Robb going on and on about knighthood and the greatest legends of Westeros—his cousin particularly enjoyed the tales of Aemon Dragonknight. He doubts that admiration alone would lead her to such a life, so he does have to get her for a talk later.

For now, though, he has matters to discuss with her mother. Queen Alyssa is a compassionate, kind but very firm woman. She is more loved than feared across the realm, but few dare confront her. Over the years, she repressed many rebellions by stripping their leaders of their titles and lands, which proved to be far more effective than death—which was always a threat, should those punished dare defy her again.

As he sent her letters about the threat of the Others, she began sending criminals straight to the Night's Watch, as well as actively offering the position for third and fourth sons who came to her. It added a great number to their ranks, but the undead still outnumbered them too much, mostly because they kept killing wildlings.

Only last year was he able to convince his uncle to let the Free Folk cross the Wall. It was a thankless task, one that saw the woman he loved killed and almost saw _him_ killed, but it was worth not having hords of newly turned wights attacking the Wall every other moon turn.

Today he comes with Mance Rayder, formerly King-beyond-the-Wall and even more formerly black brother, who, despite all controversies and disagreements, has been a pivotal ally in this fight. They stand with other black brothers of high rank.

Jaehaerys debriefs the queen on how things are in the Wall and the lands beyond it, as well as his cousin Ned's findings. Uncle Benjen and Aunt Catelyn's only male child, named after his other uncle who died in King's Landing, had joined the Night's Watch with him. A year ago, shortly after the crossing of the Free Folk, Ned led a ranging to check if there were any more wildlings to bring south. Instead, he found out about an entity called Three-Eyed Crow, who was a powerful greenseer. He stayed behind to train with him in order to use his powers in the war against the dead. Now he's back in the Wall, although he refuses to go further south, claiming that his powers will grow weak if he does.

"Ned has estimated the army of the dead amounts to a hundred million", he announces. "In numbers, this is more than the entire living population of Westeros, according to his own estimations—though he can't speak for Essos and Sothoryos, as his powers don't reach outside our realm."

"Viserys is spreading word of the Others as we speak", his grandmother supplies. "The ice spear you gave him is working wonders. No one dares question a weapon made of ice that doesn't melt under the desert sun."

Everyone chuckles at that. While Jae had wanted to bring a body piece of an Other, he found they shattered completely when they died—but their weapons remained. There was a decent amount of them in the Wall for the maesters to study, so he gave his uncle Viserys an ice spear for him to use as proof of the tales he'd spread in Essos.

"Has he sent word of his progress?"

"The Iron Bank sent an emissary last month", Prince Galladon replies. "They lent a good amount of coin to fund the war effort and told us they'd talk to some mercenary companies."

"It was implied they'd send Faceless Men to the Wall", Brienne adds.

"Viserys also sent letters about the rich men of the Free Cities promising to aid us", the queen adds. "He claims to have a surprise awaiting us."

They discuss the food portions to be sent north and when the armies will go there. The queen feared rebellions would rise if they sent all soldiers at once. "When the Lords and Ladies Paramount arrive", she says, "we will decide which armies will go first."

Dragonglass mining is also discussed. Alyssa has ordered the mining of Dragonstone's reserves a year and a half ago, and now it's mostly concluded. Robert Baratheon's oldest bastards, Mya Stone and Gendry Waters, are heavily involved in this effort—the former with supervising extraction and transportation, the latter with weapon forging. They've been having some trouble with Skagosi mines, though, despite their closer interaction with the Free Folk and supposed knowledge of the threat.

"I think we covered most matters for now, Your Grace", he says in the end.

"I agree", she replies. "I suppose you are also tired from your trip. You'll be guided to your rooms. Brienne, dear, would you do the honors?"

She nods, and Jae is delighted to find the perfect excuse to talk to his friend.

* * *

**ROBERT ARRYN**

**Dreadfort, 304 AC**

"I truly don't think you are in condition to fight, cousin", Sansa, his aunt's elder daughter, frowns. At her side, her sister Arya nods in agreement.

He sighs. "I'm not here to _fight_. I'm here as Lord Paramount of the Vale. My role is to guide my men. You don't question Lord Tyrion's presence, do you?"

"He has a point", Arya states, and Sansa sighs. "But are you going to the Wall, or are you to stay here?"

The Valemen were assigned, months ago, to hold station in Dreadfort instead of Winterfell—which now hosts armies from the Reach and the riverlands. Last Hearth hosts the armies from the crownlands, while Karhold hosts the stormlanders, Bear Islands hosts the Ironborn and the western army, Highpoint hosts the Dornishmen and White Harbor hosts the Essosi. The Northern armies are mostly already stationed at the Wall.

"I'll stay here", he replies. "I won't be of much use at the Wall, where Jaehaerys is to command everyone anyway. Who am I before the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, who also happens to be a dragonrider?"

It's been the talk of the realm lately: Viserys Targaryen, the Hand of the Queen's son, brought dragon eggs upon his return from Essos. When his father died in Dragonstone, Queen Alyssa had him burned, just in case the Others crossed the Wall and raised the dead from the south. Lady Daenerys had the idea of placing the eggs beside Jon Arryn's body, which _worked_.

Both siblings bonded with a dragon each. Ser Brienne tested the third, but failed; so did her brother Galladon and her sister Arianne—her other sister, busy as she was with two children in Casterly Rock, didn't bother trying. It was Jaehaerys who succeeded. The Lord Commander rides Rhaegal (named after his natural father), while Viserys rides Aegor (named as such in honor of his deceased nephew) and Daenerys rides Aemor (in honor of Maester Aemon, who had passed away a year prior).

At first, the realm feared the dragons—who wouldn't, knowing the damage they did centuries ago? But, as Jaehaerys learned dragonfire could kill wights, fear gave away to relief. It's one of the many reasons Robert is glad the undead waited so long to make themselves known.

Another is that all the children who suddenly found themselves lords and ladies of their castles, following the deaths of their fathers twenty years ago, are now grown up and hardened by their experience. _We may not know war_ , he thinks, remembering the pressure of being essentially Lord of the Eyrie—since his father was away in Dragonstone, working as Master of Law—while being a sickly kid, _but we know hardship. We won't be brought down by this._

Lord Bolton enters the room, calling for him, his wife and his goodsister. Sansa and Domeric got married three years ago. His cousin has recently given birth to a boy, Brandon, and would probably be pregnant again hadn't her husband insisted on her drinking moon tea these last few months, claiming it's not wise to be with child in such troublesome times.

Robert agrees with him; it's the main reason he keeps postponing his own wedding to Ysilla Royce, and apparently why Arya postpones hers to Gryff Whitehill of Highpoint—though he suspects she is trying to have him give up on the match so she can finally live the best life as a hedge knight.

Domeric gathers all lords of the Vale to pass along instructions received by the Night's Watch. "We all march tomorrow at sunrise", he announces. "If anyone here wields a Valyrian steel weapon, they must go ahead of the rest." No one reveals such a thing, so he moves on. "Half of the Vale forces are assigned to Castle Black, while the other half is to go to Shadow Tower. I have a list of which houses will lead their armies to each post, so pay attention…"

He begins to recite the list, to which he listens attentively, in case some of his men come to him for clarification. The Arryn army is assigned to Shadow Tower along with the Hardying one and many others—indeed, half of the Valemen.

He leaves the motivational speech to Domeric himself; he's never been good at those. Instead, he leads the prayers to the Seven. _May the old gods and the new bless us with victory._

* * *

**CERSEI MARTELL**

**Sunspear, 320 AC**

"C'mon, Grandmother, tell us the story!", Little Lewyn begs, followed by four other children.

She sighs. Her grandchilren can be even worse than her children used to be at their age when it comes to bedtime stories. "Alright, alright, but you have to promise to go to sleep as soon as I finish!"

"We will!", they exclaim in unison.

They all sit down around her in the chair. Two years ago, Cersei met her goodbrother's fate and has been mostly confined to a wheelchair due to joint pains—although hers are slightly different than Doran's. It saddens her that her fingers are too deformed for embroidery, but she's no longer the vain girl who saw only value in beauty. She mostly lamments not being able to knit for her grandkids.

Lewyn is the oldest and leader of the group. He and his sister Joanna are Jaime's kids. Her heart still aches when she looks at her oldest son; apart from a slightly darker skin, Jaime Martell resembles her deceased twin way too much. Of course, Jaime Lannister—Tyrion's son—is even more of a lookalike, a fact that often drove her away from Casterly Rock.

(She may have moved on from seeing Jaime as her lover, but she never really stopped mourning him. It's a pain she shares with Tyrion.)

The other two, Elia and Doran, are from her daughter Obara. Her other three children have also had offspring, but Myrcella and Nymeria took theirs to Starfall to visit the Daynes, while Tywin no longer lives in Sunspear. (Jaime and Obera don't either, but they are visiting her, so she takes care of their kids.)

"The first battle of the War for the Dawn ended with great losses", she begins. "Viserys and his dragon Aegor fell down after being hit with an ice spear, and both were brought back as wights. They barely had the time to evacuate the Wall when Aegor burned Castle Black down. Many died that day, your grandfather included."

The pain of Oberyn's death follows her as fiercely as the pain of losing Jaime. She had grown to love her husband over the years—in no small part due to his tolerance for lovers. She saw Ellaria Sand, his eternal paramour, as a close friend, and her death, shortly after Oberyn's, hit her hard.

"The army of the dead kept taking over territory and raising graves south of the Wall, going as far as the barrowlands, but the living were fierce. Ser Princess Brienne of Tarth became known as Otherslayer after killing dozens of Others, thus making hundreds of wights fall down.

"In the end, it was the joined effort of Jaehaerys and Daenerys that ended the last of the Others. For Daenerys in particular, she had to choose between her husband and the living, for Robb Stark was in the crossfire when she aimed her dragon at the last Other.

"Her children—you know them, Lady Lyanna and Lord Daeron—were the only thing that kept her going after being forced to kill the man she loved. She ended up remarrying her nephew, the very Jaehaerys I mentioned."

"I thought Jaehaerys was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch", Joanna says. "The last one, wasn't he?"

"And why do you think he was the last one? He survived the war and saw the extinction of the Night's Watch, following the melting of what remained of the Wall. Winter soon turned to spring, which was followed by summer far sooner than we ever thought. Ever since the dead were defeated for good, we have three-moon seasons every year."

"It wasn't always like that?", Little Doran asks.

"No, no. Summer and winter could last up to a decade, while autumn and spring usually lasted half a year. It was a messy thing, but it was all we knew for centuries, perhaps thousands of years. A regular change of seasons was something the realm took its time getting used to."

It was an understatement. No one knew what to do with three-moon regular seasons, and the first years were marked by famine and plague. Not even Queen Alyssa could remedy the situation, as wise as her decisions were at the time. However, nature adapted to the changes, and nowadays the realm has a seemingly endless food supply all year round, coming from nearly everywhere. Even the Ironborn learned to sow and harvest with the climate change.

"What of Prince Galladon, Ser Brienne's brother?", Lewyn asks excitedly.

"He fought valiantly alongside his subjects", she replies, amused that the future King of Westeros is addressed by her grandson as a brother to a Queensguard. "Nowhere close to his sister, of course, for the warrior of the family has always been her, but enough to save his life and a few of his brothers-in-arms."

They don't ask for their own family's fates, since theirs are stories they know by heart. Jaime and Tywin led Dorne after Oberyn's death along with their aunt Arianne and their uncle Quentyn. It was in the middle of the war that Jaime got together with Lyanna Mormont, and Tywin met and fell for Arya Stark—who was promised to a Whitehill at the time, but later on successfully annoyed the boy into breaking their betrothal. The two love to travel from kingdom to kingdom with their pair of twins. Myrcella and Obara followed their brothers, while Nymeria stayed with Cersei in Highpoint.

Many died, but many more lived—notably her family. Cersei once thought herself to be the most unfortunate woman in the realm, member of the most unfortunate House in Westeros. It may have been the case decades ago, when she lost her father, brother and other relatives to wildfire, but no longer so. She has a big family, which has grown in peaceful and prosperous times. She is quite fortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this short piece of speculative fanfic xD  
> If you want anything more of this AU, feel free to suggest! I have nothing planned for this universe for now, but that may change.


End file.
